Matthew (Matt) Casey
Matthew Casey (Matt) ist ein Feuerwehrmann und Captain von Truck 81. Er ist der Feuerwache 51 zugeordnet und der Ehemann von Gabriela Dawson. Medizinische Verletzungen In Anlehnung an die Episode: "So nicht (2x10)". Eine Wohnung wo Feuer wütet, mit Familien und Zivilisten gefangen. Truck 81 arbeiten zusammen, um jeden sicher raus zu holen. Boden veranlast eine Evakuierung aber Sekunden später erfährt Casey, dass noch ein Baby im Inneren des Gebäudes ist. Matthew ignoriert den Räumungsbefehl. Er wollte das Baby auf seinem Weg zum Ausgang retten aber auf ihn fällt ein Hilfs Balken und aktiviert sein ADSU. Casey eilt mit Dawson, Shay und Severide ins Krankenhaus mit Krankenwagen 61. Bei Casey wurde ein epidurales Hämatom diagnostiziert. Er hate eine Notoperation und wurde für sechs Wochen beurlaub, während er sich nach seiner Rückkehr erholt, hat er immer noch Probleme mit seinem Gedächtnis. Staffel 1 Casey ist in einer Beziehung mit Hallie Thomas und trennen sich. Später kommen sie und er wieder zusammen, als sie von einer langen Reise zurück kam. Die 2 sind glücklich, bis sie unerwartet stirbt bei einem Brand in der Klinik wo sie Teilzeit arbeitete. Es war mit seinen Team in diesem Einsatz, die jenigen die es geschafft hatten starben später im Krankenhaus. Er ist von ihrem Tod sehr gestört und versucht heraus zu finden was passiert ist, was mit der Hilfe von Antonio passiert. Es ist klar, dass etwas geschieht, aber der Chefarzt der Klinik weigert sich zu kooperieren und sie sind in der Sackgasse. Staffel 2 Nachdem Dawson mit Mühlen bricht, hilft sie Casey durch den Tod von Hallie. Heather, verursacht unterdessen mit ihrer beste Freundin einen Autounfall, wo ihre Freundin Starb. Sie bittet ihn, sich um ihre Kinder zu kümmern, während sie für einen Jahr ins Gefängnis muss. Matt stimmt zu und Gabriela hilft ihm bis Heather frei kam. Sie dankt ihm, dass die Kinder bei ihm sein durften aber sie beschließt weg zu gehen. Am Ende der 2 Staffel Streitet Casey mit Dawson aber sie bekommen einen plötzlichen Anruf für ein Feuer. Sie lassen den Vorschlag unbeantwortet und das Haus explodiert. Als sie am Einsatzort ankamen geschieht etwas was sie nie vergessen werden. Staffel 3 Die dritte Staffel fängt immer mit der Episode an und erinnert sich an Shay, der am Ort des Feuers durch eine Kopfverletzung stirbt und Dawson und Severide verzweifelt zurücklässt. Dawson kommt nach einem Monat Urlaub zurück. Sie sagt Casey, dass sie seinen Vorschlag nicht annehmen könne, weil es der Tag sei, an dem Shay starb und sie die Erinnerung nicht mit solch einem traurigen verbinden könne. Sie werden sich später verleiten, wenn Casey ihr sagt, dass Shay den Ring mit ihm ausgesucht hat. Dawson wird schließlich zu Casey in Truck 81 versetzt und kann nicht heiraten, da sie nicht unter ihm arbeiten kann, solange sie Kandidat ist. Es funktioniert gut, bis Dawson einen Fehler macht, was Casey dazu veranlasst, sie anzurufen und ihr zu drohen, sie vom Lastwagen zu treten, da sie seine Anweisungen ignoriert hat. Es geht ihr gut, bis Casey sich nach der Schicht weigert, mit ihr zu reden, da er immer noch sauer auf sie ist. Sie arbeitet spät in der Nacht bei Molly und bittet Peter, ihr zu helfen. Die beiden fangen an zu reden und sie sagt ihm, dass sie es schwer findet, mit ihm nach Schichtwechsel zu sprechen, da der Job sich mischt. Casey kommt vorbei, um mit ihr zu sprechen, findet aber die 2 und nimmt sie in die falsche Richtung und geht. Peter sagt ihm, dass er am nächsten Morgen nicht in die Quere kommen will und Gabriela entschuldigt sich auch, aber er ignoriert sie. Sie beschließt, eine Pause zu machen, obwohl er es nicht will und verlässt das Haus und zieht mit Sylvie in die Zwischenzeit. Nachdem Chief Bodens Vater verstorben ist, beschließt er, für ein paar Monate eine Pause von der Arbeit zu machen, woraufhin Chief Pridgen das Kommando übernimmt. Obwohl er zunächst freundlich aussieht, macht er sich ständig über das Team lustig, vor allem Otis. Dies verärgert Casey und er spricht sich gegen ihn. In Verbindung damit hat Casey eine kurze Beziehung mit Pridgens frisch geschiedener Ex-Frau. Er beendet es, als er es herausfindet, aber Pridgen findet es heraus und bringt seine Wut über Casey bei der Arbeit zum Ausdruck. Während eines Feuers sind Truck 81 und Squad 3 im Begriff, reinzugehen, aber Pridgen leitet LKW 81 absichtlich zu einem kleinen Unfall in der Nähe um (ein Mann, der die Treppe hinuntergefallen ist). Dies verärgert Casey, aber Pridgen weigert sich, ihn am Feuer arbeiten zu lassen. Das Team verlässt, während Squad 3 sich um das Feuer kümmert, um das eingeschlossene Mädchen zu retten. Währenddessen hat ein anderer Mann Hilfe gesucht und ist im obersten Stockwerk, aber sie vermissen ihn. Casey kommt zurück und erzählt Pridgen, dass der Mann die Behandlung ablehnte und es ihm gut ging. In diesem Moment fällt ein Mann aus dem obersten Stockwerk aus dem Fenster. Der Mann ergreift daraufhin Maßnahmen gegen die Feuerwache 51 wegen Fahrlässigkeit. Der Fall wird untersucht und Welch und Severide hören, wie Pridgen ihnen sagt, Casey habe es versäumt, zu überprüfen, und der Grund, warum er umgeleitet worden sei, sei eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung gewesen. Severide legt einen weiteren Bericht ab, der gegen die ursprüngliche Aussage von Pridgen verstößt. Er findet es heraus und ermutigt Severide, die Beförderung zum Captain in OFI zu bekommen, oder er wird seines Ranges beraubt, aber Kelly lehnt ab und behauptet, dass es ihm gut geht, wo er ist. Die Dinge verschlechtern sich, seit der Mann die Behandlung ablehnte und es gibt keine Papiere, die darauf hindeuten, dass Casey sogar zur Hilfe ging. Dann benutzt Pridgen Welchs Vendetta in Richtung 51, um ihn dazu zu bringen, eine Erklärung zu unterschreiben, um ihn zu unterstützen. Er weigert sich aus Respekt vor den Menschen dort und wird rausgeschmissen. Allerdings setzt Welch fort, Severide zu unterstützen, was dazu führt, dass Pridgen gefeuert wird und Boden zurückkehrt, um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Spät in der Saison beschließt Casey, einige Bauarbeiten außerhalb der Schicht zu finden. Er findet einen Club namens Stilettos, wo der Besitzer, Jack Nesbitt, expandieren wollte. Casey enthüllt Nesbitt, dass er ein Feuerwehrmann ist und Nesbitt macht dasselbe. Jack war sieben Jahre lang Feuerwehrmann bei Firehouse 114, bevor er aufhörte. Casey fragt später Scott Rice, der auch schon 114 Jahre alt war, über Nesbitt, wo Rice enthüllte, dass Nesbitt mit einigen Abteilungsbeamten eine schlimme Geschichte hinter sich hatte, was zu seinem Rücktritt führte. Casey wurde dann in Nesbitts Geschäft eingeklemmt, in dem er illegal europäische Mädchen in das Land schleuste. Nach einem Undercover-Job wurde das Mädchen Casey aus dem Club, Katya, von Dawson tot aufgefunden, der Antonio anruft, um Casey ausfindig zu machen. Casey wird zusammen mit Nesbitt und zwei anderen Männern im Club gefunden, wo ein Kampf ausbricht und Casey Nesbitt verprügelt. Nesbitt wird sofort verhaftet, aber später freigelassen, nachdem entdeckt wurde, dass er als CI mit dem FBI an dem Fall arbeitet. Jack wird jedoch später erneut vom FBI und der CPD verhaftet, nachdem er Casey eine Nacht verfolgt hat. Staffel 4 Zu Beginn der Saison erfährt Gabby, dass sie schwanger ist und verlässt ihren Job als Feuerwehrmann, um einen Bürojob anzunehmen. Ihr und Caseys Glück ist jedoch von kurzer Dauer. Gabby und Boden sind im Büro und versuchen, Akten über einen Fall zu finden, wenn sie vor Schmerzen schreit. Sie ist schnell ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden und innerhalb weniger Stunden hat Dr. Halstead Med enthüllt, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt hat. Sie hat sich deswegen aufgelöst und er sagt ihr, dass das Baby nie eine Chance hatte. Er und Gabby haben diese schwierige Phase in ihrer Beziehung. Während eines Tornados in Chicago werden Stromleitungen durchtrennt und Häuser zerstört. Der 52. Bundesstaat Alderman von Chicago ermutigt Casey, die vor Ort war und viele der Opfer in das einzige Obdachlosenheim in der Gegend brachte, um eine Rede zu halten, um Spenden zu sammeln. Er freut sich darüber und hilft dabei, Tausende von Dollars zu sammeln. Als er jedoch ins Tierheim zurückkehrt, sind viele Menschen immer noch da und haben keine Hilfe oder Spenden erhalten. Casey unterhält sich mit dem Alderman, der ihn davon abhält, dass er das Geld für seinen persönlichen Gebrauch genommen hat. Er sagt Casey, dass es nur "Politik" ist. Verärgert darüber entscheidet er sich, nach großer Ermunterung von Gabby selbst für Alderman zu kandidieren. Bei seiner Wahlkampagne muss er jedoch mehr tun als nur Versprechungen machen. Er wird ständig in seinen Entscheidungen gestürzt und von anderen unter schlechten Lichtverhältnissen gezeigt. Er ist noch mehr frustriert, wenn jemand Autos und Werbetafeln verdeckt, die behaupten, Casey sei ein "Mördersohn". Da er wusste, dass sein Gegner dies tat, droht er ihm, die Plakate abzunehmen, aber er wird entlassen, was Casey dazu veranlasst, darüber nachzudenken, sich von den Wahlen zurückzuziehen. Wie auch immer, Gabby sagt ihm, dass er weitermachen soll und ist verärgert zu hören, dass er daran denkt aufzuhören, was ihn ermutigt, weiterzumachen. Casey gibt schließlich nach und unterhält sich mit einem Bandenführer, der versprochen hatte, ihm zu helfen, wenn sie Kameras von den Straßenecken nehmen würden, damit sie Drogen nehmen. Anfangs war er gegen diese Idee, stimmte aber zu und bat sie nur um eine Sache - nicht um die Ecken der Kindergymnastik zu hängen. Sie sind sich nicht sicher, aber implizieren, dass sie dazu bereit sind. Dies ist jedoch immer noch nicht genug, da er seine erste Debatte an seinen Gegner verliert und dann über eine zweite Debatte informiert wird, von der ihm niemand erzählt hat. Da seine Kampagne jedoch seine Arbeitsfähigkeit beeinträchtigt, wird ihm von den Chiefs gesagt, dass sie eine Arbeitsniederlegung unterbrechen oder nicht verpassen sollten. Er stimmt daher zu und vermisst bewusst die zweite Debatte, während er telefoniert. Sein Gegner nennt ihn schwach und sagt, dass Casey nicht bereit ist, genug für seinen Job als Alderman aufzugeben, da er noch einen zweiten Job hat. Das hebt ihn zwar hervor, aber die Medien fangen ihn auf, sein Leben für einen Mechaniker zu riskieren und veröffentlichen ihn in den Zeitungen als Grund dafür, dass er die Debatte verpasst hat. Dieser Heroismus hilft ihm, die vierjährige Amtszeit als Alderman zu gewinnen. Später reagiert Truck 81 auf einen Anruf einer in Not geratenen Person. Bei ihrer Ankunft stellen sie fest, dass es sich bei dem Opfer um einen Highschool-Jungen handelt. Sie helfen ihm und er überlebt glücklicherweise. Die Großmutter des Jungen erscheint dann in der Feuerwache und sagt Casey, dass er mehr als Alderman machen soll. Er findet von Antonio, dass der Junge von einer Bande angegriffen wurde, die sich an Victor, dem Jungen, rächen wollte, weil sein älterer Bruder zuvor mit der gleichen Bande befreundet war, aber geholfen hat, einige von ihnen zu nehmen, als er zustimmte, der Polizei zu helfen. Casey geht noch einmal zum Bandenführer und sagt ihm, er solle aufhören, Victor zu terrorisieren, aber sie sind nicht bereit dazu. 3 Tage später geht Casey zu Victor, der zum Abschluss gehen will. Er sagt ihm, er solle es nicht noch einmal tun, aber Victor bleibt furchtlos. Da er keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, trifft er sich mit der Feuerwehr und sie stehen bereit, um ihn zu beschützen. Chief Boden und Casey gehen persönlich mit Victor spazieren, bis er in der Schule ist. Casey also goes through a difficult time in his and Gabby's relationship after a call causes her to make an unexpected decision. They find a mother with an overdoes and a small 1-2 year old boy in the flat with a fire in the apartment. They help the mother out and Gabby goes in to find the boy. She finds him hiding under the bed and after some time, agrees to come out. When she comes out, the boy is unwilling to let go of her, so she goes with him to the hospital. However, social workers tell her that he was fostered and will be back in a foster home. She feels terrible about him and tells Casey she wants to foster him. However, she had previously told him that she didn't want to get married and so he tells he that it's not such a good idea. She is upset and leaves, but tells him the next morning that she has decided she wants to take the boy in herself and he doesn't have to help her. In the season 4 finale Dawson does get to foster Louie the boy from the flat fire and Casey goes on a trip with his political adviser. Towards the end of the episode she kisses him and writes her room number on a napkin. He then goes to Dawson's new loft attempt that Herman owns and she hugs him. It does it say weather he tells her or not. Staffel 5 und 6 Die erste Hälfte der Saison handelt hauptsächlich von Louies und Caseys politischer Karriere. Ein politischer Berater versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie für seine Kampagne zu engagieren, aber er lehnt ab. Nur wenige Tage später erzählte ein anderer gegnerischer Politiker, der gedroht hatte, Caseys Karriere zu destabilisieren, wenn er seinen eigenen Forderungen nicht zuhörte, den Medien, dass Casey seine Position als Ratsherr nutze, um die Wartezeit für Louie zu umgehen, die ihn adoptieren sollte. Das macht sowohl ihm als auch Gabbie Angst, da beide damit bedroht sind, dass Louie wieder weggebracht wird. Casey beschließt, sofort den Berater zu kontaktieren, der den Fall bearbeitet, und löst das Problem in kürzester Zeit. Er findet jedoch bald heraus, dass dieser Berater und der Politiker zusammenarbeiten, um Casey zu überlisten, damit sie ihn für ihre eigenen Gewinne nutzen kann. Er feuert sie danach und er geht nach Hause zu Louie und Gabby, mit denen er offensichtlich glücklich ist. In 5x08 heiraten Casey und Dawson. das ganze Firehouse nimmt an der Zeremonie teil. Später wird Gabby und Casey gesagt, dass sie jetzt Louie adoptieren können, wenn sie wollen, aber dass Gabby als allein erziehende Mutter betrachtet wird, da sie nicht verheiratet sind. Casey versucht, nach einer anderen Option zu fragen, aber da sie nicht verlobt oder verheiratet sind, gibt es keine. Doch später, bei Molly, bekommen sie beide die Idee davonzulaufen und zu heiraten. Sie machen das und das Ganze ist da, um es zu feiern. Auf dem Weg nach Hause sieht Casey den Mann, der sie in den letzten paar Tagen verfolgt und davongelaufen ist. Der Mann kommt schließlich heraus und sagt, dass er Louies Vater ist und dass er ihn zurückhaben will. Im Finale der 5. Staffel steigen die Spannungen zwischen den Eheleuten weiter an. Die Dinge nehmen jedoch eine dramatische Wendung, wenn 51 aufgerufen wird, ein großes Gebäudefeuer zu bekämpfen. Dieses Feuer erweist sich als emotional. Matt ruft Gabby für das scheinbar letzte Mal im Radio an, um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebt und dass sie sein Wunder ist. Aber überraschenderweise, statt einer Beerdigung, nehmen uniformierte Leute tatsächlich an einer Zeremonie teil, bei der er eine Medaille dafür erhält, dass er nicht nur mutig bei diesem Feuer ist, sondern auch weil er jeden Tag mutig auf den Straßen von Chicago ist. Er erhält diese Medaille von Chief Boden. Denkwürdige Zitate * "Es gibt keine größere Liebe als das Leben für einen Anderen hinzugeben. Dieses Abzeichen Fall steht als Mahnmal an die gefallenen Feuerwehrleute und Sanitäter, die ihr Leben im Dienst für die Bürger von Chicago verloren." - Casey 02x06 * "Es ist okay, hier zu weinen." - Casey 02x06 * Gabby, Du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest,ich will das du meine Stimme hörst..Du warst das beste was mir je Passiert ist,Gabby...Gabby..Gabby..Ich will dass du dich an unsere Glücklichen Zeiten Erinnerst,wir beide zusammen. Du warst mein Wunder Gabby,du warst mein Wunder..Ich Liebe dich - Casey 05x22 Trivia * Caseys Badge Nummer ist 5939 * Er trägt die gleiche Jacke für vier Staffeln Bilder Chicago-fire-casey-poster-11-x-17 1000.jpg ChicagoFire UPF2012 P.jpg Matt Casey.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Chicago Fire Charaktere